


The Way Things Happen Isn't Fair

by h3lp_lol



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (thatll make sense if you read this), Amity Blight Angst, Angst, Disordered Eating, Emotional Manipulation, Hair-pulling, Panic Attacks, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Stimming, a rewrite of what happened to me, am I okay?, but like yes i am, but not really, emiras a good sister, hair pulling /neg, harmful stims, hitting self, instead of birthday christmas, legit im not okay, like today, rice, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3lp_lol/pseuds/h3lp_lol
Summary: Amity just wanted to go out and buy some food because nothing else sounded good. Who knew such a small thing could lead to such a bad night. Moral of the story? Don't trust your mother and buy water proof mascara.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Way Things Happen Isn't Fair

**Author's Note:**

> VENT FIC. TWs for self harm, eating disorders, Mental Abuse please take these seriously as they are heavy topics in this one shot. 
> 
> yeah this is heavily based on something that happened to me today, but im perfectly fine now. lmao its funny cause my mom was also buying food for my little siblings who she dragged with us despite them not really needing to come with. I mostly wrote this cause i needed to vent again and its 5 fucking am and i just wanted panda express earlier lmao 
> 
> if anyones wondering i got my revenge by eating the last of my mothers ice cream. if she keeps acting like the bullshit way she is lets just say she'll get demoted from mother (yes i actually call her that, she despises it.) to her first name.

They had finally separated, Odalia and Alador. She had him looped around her finger and controlled him like a puppet but when she said she wanted to leave in a fit of rage he couldn’t pass it up, he felt like a child on Christmas day when their divorce was finalized. Of course with this come problems with the children and other things of that sort. Amity, Emira, and Edric had all chosen to stay with their less abusive parent, Alador. Yes he had his problems but nothing compared to their mother. Amity was even being allowed to grow out her roots or continue dying it green, whichever she pleased. 

With that though, meant a step mother which his mother had pushed on him because ‘You cannot raise children alone’ no one agreed with her but she got her way. Of course she was worse than Alador but it was hard to get as bad as Odalia. On this specific night, Alador and his new wife were out at some business that amity didn’t bother to ask about nor did she really care. Though that meant the youngest Blight was not allowed out by herself, especially after dusk. Not even if she felt there was no good food in the entire manor. 

So she did what she felt was needed for this moment, she called her mother and asked her to pick her up to take her to a few places that she was not allowed to walk to. She expected her mother to be delighted to have the privilege of spending extra time with her youngest, Amity was more than incorrect.

The top student thought this was a good idea. 

But oh, how she was wrong. 

She messaged her on her scroll while getting ready, ‘Blights must always look good when out of the house’ are even the exact words that had always been drilled into her brain along with a few other variations. They had been arguing about where to go to eat. Amity believed that she should be allowed to choose because she was paying for herself due to her mothers pure selfishness and her mother believed she should be allowed to choose because she was the one who agreed to take her. They argued over it like children. Amity knew she wouldn’t be able to spend much extra money if they went to where Odalia wanted to go, once she had brought that up her mother begrudgingly agreed. 

Then less than a minute after leaving the house her mother had the audacity to judge that Alador simply gave extra spending money for whatever Amity pleased to her for a birthday present. Something of which she explicitly asked for and enjoyed having. Her mother who has not put a single drop of effort into getting to know her daughter as a person and who put even less effort into any sort of birthday present, guessing things Amity would like and making a fool of herself with her pathetic ‘gifts’. 

So Amity shot it down, in her mind her mother could judge when she bought her something she would enjoy or at least actually use. She told Odalia that her father had put some thought into what he gave her, even if it was simple and that she had no place to comment. Not when she didn’t even know her own daughter despite the chances she had to.

Everyone deep down knew that the Blight family played favorites and exactly where she stood with each. She was Aladors favorite and Odalia’s least. 

The car came to a jarring stop on the side of the street; Being as they were still only about a 10 minute walk from the manor she didn’t panic. But she did ask “What? Are you dropping me off here? Making me walk home while you go and do whatever?” 

“No, I'm turning this goddamn car around and taking you home.” The cold woman that Amity could barely even call her mother anymore said. “You’re entitled dear, we can’t have that. It’s not proper; I’m taking you home to learn your lesson. Give your siblings my apologies for not getting them food. Tell them it’s your fault for being selfish.” 

What the young Blight wanted to say was “Fuck you, I can’t wait to fucking disown you and your selfish prerogative ass and I regret ever knowing you and ever being born, I hate you. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU! 

But what she really said was “I’m entitled? I’m freaking entitled?” She had tears streaming down her cheeks, not that she would ever let Odalia know. The second she was able to step out of the car she did, and flung the door shut not saying nor giving that woman a chance to say anything. 

She walked up a few steps and didn’t do anything until she heard the car drive off though it didn’t take long, her mother obviously eager to get as far away from her as rapidly as possible. The second she knew she was alone, she started hyperventilating, nearly choking on the air as she struggled to breathe, hitting her head with her palm despite it just making everything worse, her other hand latching onto handfuls of hair at the base of her hair and tugging lightly. Barely enough to rip out too much hair but enough to pull her back as much into reality as she could be in that moment. 

When she could fairly breathe she started pacing up and down, not even noticing Emira stepping out the front door. Not even noticing Emira till she called out her younger sister's name asking what happened and if she was okay. Tears still flowing freely down the youngests’ face, strangling on her words as she tried to explain what happened while wrapping herself around her older sister and crying into her chest, Emira just petting her head, telling her to try and breathe. 

When Amity finally was able to say something she coughed it out, gagging on her attempt to do anything but cry or choke. “I-I don’t even k-know” she struggled to get out, “S-she called me e-entitled for me saying she did-didn’t put any effort into her cheap presents for my birthday” Emira wasn’t even aware Amity had received anything from their mother though from the past she could assume it was cheap and/or had absolutely no use or value to them, all of her presents usually finding their way to the back of the closet. “I-I just wanted to buy myself f-food” Amity sobbed out. 

“That's bullshit- She’s bullshit. Come on though sweetie, let's get you inside.” 

She called with Luz for a bit to vent, Luz being a sweetheart stayed on call until Amity chose to hang up, not wanting to leave her friend in the dust.

Edric was completely oblivious to the situation until hours later when Amity had told him while eating rice she struggled to make. He knew she had been crying but hadn’t known why and was only told when he got yelled at by Amity for telling her to call Odalia and ask how to make simple rice. 

Of course the second her Step Mother and Father got home, her step mother scolded her for eating after midnight (a little after two AM) despite Odalia leaving her here at nine. Because you have to be perfect, and you can’t be perfect if you put on extra weight from eating half a small bowl of rice before bed; Even if you hadn’t eaten since 10 that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> again im perfectly fine, please dont worry about me. :) 
> 
> also like I chose amity to write about cause 1. i relate to her the most, i practically am beta amity. and 2. she has siblings that i cold take and run with so. 
> 
> Also if your wondering, Emira is Odalias favorite, she mostly uses that to get out of trouble. and i chose amity to be Aladors favorite because im my dads favorite and it fit. This is no purposely erasing how either of the blight parents are abusive btw, i just shone a me flashlight on it yknow :/ 
> 
> gimme your thoughts? or dont, idc but its helps for future reference plus im writing a boschlow breakup so~ 
> 
> also uh i dont write vent fics alot so dont expect too much of this 


End file.
